Veeka Memo: Earth Hour
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The Autobots, Sari ,VeekaIzhanez myself and my friends were celebrated Earth Hour moment.


**Veeka Memo: Earth Hour  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story was happen when VeekaIzhanez and my old friends from Malaysia and the TFA characters were celebrating Earth Hour. Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Admitter: English is not my first language and I've a Beta and I've do the best and I got the highest marks for English in my school so please don't tell me that my writing is very bad, okay?**

**Characters  
AUTOBOTS: Bumblebee, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm  
OTHERS: Sari Sumdac  
HUMANS: VeekaIzhanez myself, my friends..there are Fakhri, Amri, Cassian, Fatin, Nadia, Solehah, Pat, Amy and Tasha.**

28 March 2009, Hour 1830, Detroit.  
At the Autobot base, VeekaIzhanez myself ran toward all the Autobots when I was having one important message.  
"Autobots, listen up! My friends from Malaysia will come here and celebrate Earth Hour!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"What the thing that you fussing about, Veeka?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Can you repeat it again?" asked Bulkhead.  
Then, Prowl, Ratchet and Sari were rushing toward me, following Optimus Prime.  
"Veeka, what are you talking to us right now?" asked Sari.  
"Okay..I can tell you..." said VeekaIzhanez, then I took out one piece of paper from my bag and showing to them. That was a picture of my friends and I when I was in one camp involving choosen scholarship user when I was 16. There were 10 students there..3 boys and 7 girls.  
"Who are they?" asked Bulkhead.  
"They're my friends from around Malaysia. I meet them a year ago at one college for one school programme and I having friends with them...unfortunately..I loss my contact to them as I've lost their phone number when I was moving to new room," said VeekaIzhanez, sulked.  
"Don't be like that, V-girl.." said Sari. "I know that you missed them...I hope they're understanding you..."  
"Thanks, Autogirl...but I don't want to..."  
And then, there were my friends (as I mentioned) coming over me and hugging me harshly. I'm choked.....  
"Nabilla (that's my call-name from them to me), why are you not calling us? We're very miss you," said Fatin, pinched my cheek. I'm beared some little pain of it.  
"Maybe you're forgetting us, right?" asked Fakhri.  
"Not that! Actually, I loss your number since I got a new rom. I tried to search it anywhere but..." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Really?" asked Solehah. I nodded my head.  
"Don't lying. If you lying, that's a sin," said Tasha.  
"Hey, pal! Why are you not meet my new friends here? They're excited to meet you," said VeekaIzhanez, took them to the Autobots.  
"Hello, you cool student," said Bumblebee, waved his hand to them. Pat replied his wave.  
"Nabilla, you're so lucky for having friends with the robots," said Pat.  
"Huh...they're characters in my fics, That's all," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"What do you mean?" asked Cassian.  
"Nothing. I mean, they're your friends too."  
Then, all the Autobots were greet them as their new friend.  
"Okay, Autobots. Introduce yourself to my friends," said VeekaIzhanez.  
Then, Optimus Prime walked toward them, kneed down and layed his finger to them. At the first time, they're scared of him, but after I persuaded them that he was a nice robot, they're trying to get closer with him.  
"My name is Optimus Prime from the planet of Cybertron. There are my friends, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet," said Optimus Prime, introduced himself with his friends.  
"And don't forget me. I'm Sari Sumdac," said Sari, rushed to them.  
"Hi, Sari. Nice to meet you, girl," said Amri, layed his hand to her. Sari shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, err...what's your name?"  
"Oh, pal! I forgot it! I introducing my friends...there are....Fakhri, Amri, Cassian, Fatin, Nadia, Solehah, Pat, Amy and Tasha." said VeekaIzhanez, introduced my friends to them.  
'Well..you're Amri, right?" asked Sari.  
"yeah..I'm Amri,"  
"Nabilla, I want to ask you why are we celebrating Earth Hour in Detroit tonight?" asked Nadia.  
"What? Actually, I want to celebrate that moment tonight with the Autobots but..since you come here...I decide to invite all of you here...everyone can feel it, right?" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Yeah...everyone can enjoying of Earth Hour altogether," said Fatin.  
"But wait the minute! What is Earth Hour that you mentioned for?" asked Optimus Prime, curious.  
"You want to know what does I mean?" asked VeekaIzhanez. The Autobot leader nodded his head slowly.  
"See here at 8.00 PM. We need more preparation for that moment tonight," said VeekaIzhanez again.

* * *

28 March 2009, Hour 2000, Autobot base...  
While Bumblebee and Bulkhead were getting their thing for the Earth Hour, they saw Cassian waiting for someone.  
"Cassian, where are everyone, I mean your friends?" asked Bumblebee.  
"They're going to pray," said Cassian.  
"Going pray?" that sentences make Bulkhead strached his head. "I guess what was Veeka said is right,"  
'You say what?" asked Bumblebee.  
And then, VeekaIzhanez and my friends were walking out from one room, after we've done of our pray.  
"Veeka, what's going on?" asked Bumblebee.  
'Nothing, pal. We're just done of our job," said VeekaIzhanez.  
And then, Jetfire and Jetstorm were running toward me as they're very excited of Earth Hour.  
"Brother, you know what the Earth Hour is?" asked Jetfire.  
"Maybe Earth needs some rest," said Jetstorm.  
"You say Earth needs rest? I guess you're very imaginated of one video clip of Earth was very tired in Internet, right?" asked Fakhri.  
"Yeah...we knew it...but how do we know that Earth needs some rest?" asked Jetfire.  
"I know that you'll asking all humans of this.." said VeekaIzhanez, walked toward them. At the same time, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Sari were coming to all humans here and can't wait for the forum of Earth Hour.  
"Okay, all my friends and Autobots here...today I, VeekaIzhanez want all of you to celebrate Earth Hour moment at March 28 2009, starts from 8.30 PM until 9.30 PM...for stop the global warming and save the environment..." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka, I want to ask you, do you know much of Earth Hour?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Okay...Earth Hour started at Australia at 2007....where all the electrical equipment must lighted off for an hour...for reducing the electrical energy..now, all countries around the world included your country, USA and our country, Malaysia celebrate Earth Hour every year and....we need to protect the environment with one finger..yeah, one finger!"  
Then, I was walking away from them, told them of one poem.

_Mllions of humans joined Earth Hour  
on Saturday March 29,  
between 8.30pm and 9.30pm  
by flicking the switch,  
turning appliances off stand-by  
and enjoying an hour of quiet darkness._

_Residents and businesses  
across the world showed their support  
for Earth Hour resulting in  
an impressive 11.4 per cent drop  
in electricity consumption for the hour, according to myself!._

_I, VeekaIzhanez also led the nation  
with an outstanding 73 per cent  
participating in Earth Hour,  
according to myself._

All of them clapped their hand as they're like of my poem.  
"Nabilla, we can't wait for Earth Hour. Can we start it now?" asked Solehah.  
"Wait the minute, pal. We have....more 10 minutes for Earth Hour. So, keep your mind..." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Crazy! You want to save Earth? I also want it too!" said Jazz suddenly.  
"I know that as you very loving earth culture," said Prowl.  
"But I'm also love earth culture too!" said Bumblebee.  
"I'm not talking to you, Bumblebee!"  
All of them were laughing.

"Okay! okay! Now, we need to countdown, ready for switching off the lights and any electrical things!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
Then, we're counted down for that moment...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.....  
And....

The light was off and all the electrics were off too. We're in dark and quiet condition. We didn't see anything around us.  
"Err..guys..can I get my game on?" asked Bumblebee. Prowl beated him.  
"Listen ,Bumblebee. During this moment, we cannot switch on any electrical equipment as we need to stop the global warming," said Prowl.  
"So, I can't play a game, watching tv...and..."  
"You can't..until.... one hour later..."  
"I know that!"  
"Brother, can you get your fire on as it's too dark here?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Sure, brother. Maybe we can keep our friend warm too,' said Jetfire, then he make one fire attack to one wood rod thus it appeared one 'torchlight' for us.  
"Thanks, Jetfire. You're accompany all of us during this moment until it's over," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"That's allright, Veeka," said Jetfire.

Meanwhile, VeekaIzhanez were take out one book and one torchlight from my bag then I switched my torchlight on while Sari was looking over me.  
"What do you want to see?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"How do you get that book?" asked Sari.  
"I created it myself...a year ago...some sources come from Internet, magazine...papers..."  
"I see.."  
"Veeka, is that you mean you're a nature lover, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"Yeah..I'm nature lover...." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"And we're nature lover too," said Fakhri, then he told us of this, "When we were at that camp, we're teached of preserving the environment and we given lots of tasks and solving it for a limited time,"  
"It seems, you'll be the Autobots like us," said Optimus Prime.  
"Not that. But we're love nature as this is our heaven," said Amy.  
Then, I opened that book and it written of some notes of Earth Hour that I wrote a year ago. With the light of my torchlight, they're saw some of my simple-writing there...

**_VeekaIzhanez surveyed close to 3,400 humans and found 58 per cent participated in Earth Hour by switching off lights, turning off computers, televisions and other household appliances.  
The overwhelming support for Earth Hour across the country by Internet has amazed us and shows the willingness of both business and individuals to start cutting emissions._**

**_It shows humans are committed to reducing the threats linked to global warming and we have proved by acting together we can start to make a difference. By Earth Hour 2009, on March 28 we expect more humans will have incorporated simple energy efficient solutions into their homes and workplace. Its important we keep the momentum going for a greener and sustainable future."._**

**_"The local community should be extremely proud of the 11.4 per cent electricity reduction during Earth Hour. This energy saving represents a reduction of 36 tonnes of greenhouse gas emissions – the equivalent of taking 8.4 cars off the road for an entire year._**

**_To congratulate the humans, we would like to confirm our pledge to purchase enough green energy to offset the remaining essential electricity used by the city during Earth Hour – the equivalent of taking a further 65 cars off the road for a year._**

**_"I am confident the Earth Hour message will live beyond the event itself, with long-term commitments being made by individuals, businesses and governments to save energy into the future."_**

"From now...we are for Earth Hour 2008, I've been from Penang, Malaysia to Detroit, USA." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Ehem!" said all of my friends.  
"I mean...we're from Malaysia to USA,"

Then, I opened the next page as I wanted to tell them of more Earth Hour memo by myself, then I decided to plan over something for that moment as this was a first time I celebrated Earth Hour with my friends and the Transformers. At 2008, I celebrated Earth Hour alone....  
I took out one picture that I captured last 2008 which I was outside of my house.... with holding the torchlight.

**_In the best way possible I've been in the thick of things, shuffling images and video of Earth Hour from one corner of the world to another. It's been a global effort to employ the most amazing technological tools to connect the dots on climate change, the greatest threat that faces the planet._**

**_From what I've seen in the past 24 hours as Earth Hour rolled around the world, an event has became a movement that captured the imagination of people. It's obvious that that Earth Hour has found an audience._**

"You know what does I think?" asked VeekaIzhanez. All of them shook their head, they're don't know. Then, I targetted the torchlight over my face and make 'Megatron-voice'.  
"You. You choose to switch off for 60 minutes and turn on to the reality that this planet of ours is in real danger," I said, then I laughed with evil-styled.  
"Wait the minute, Veeka! Are you sure your own mission for this moment? Maybe you want to scare us," said Sari.  
"Yeah, I feel it too," said Bumblebee.  
"Hehehe...I know that you'll saying like that. You made the political personal once again. And how! I saw you put up homemade flyers around the neighborhood. I heard you gasp when the city did go darker than you thought possible. There was a sigh when the big lights faded to the shimmer of starlight. You were there sitting in the crowd outside the cathedral in Detroit city. You partied with the celebs Down Under, waded in the shallows as warriors lit the surf with their torches , danced with the parade, and dined in old world candlelit splendor. You made the individual, Earth Hour and climate change part of the news agenda," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"See? Earth Hour is not a environmental activity or programme. It more than that. We need to responsible for our own Earth that we live for," said Prowl.  
"Good sentences, Prowl!"  
Then, I walked away from them and kept my book into my bag, I moved myself out from the base, and the others followed me too.  
"You know what I got out of working backstage? It's a big world out there. Hundreds of cities. Thousands of us. One small, fragile planet. Our responsibility,"  
"Veeka, you said that you have one plan for this moment but when do you want to do?" scolded Sari.  
"Gee? It's so boring!" sighed Bumblebee.  
"But Veeka had kept something that she really want to tell for us, right?" asked Jetfire."  
"As long as she know what does she planned for," said Jetstorm.  
"Okay..I think of it.." said VeekaIzhanez, then... "I gotta idea! Tonight, there is one 'darkness-party' which it occur at..."  
"If you're said like that, we go there, okay?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Okay... Optimus Prime, what about you?"  
"Transform and roll out!"  
All the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode and all humans there moved into them and went to the place that I mentioned.

* * *

Hour2100, The sun is sinking behind the skyscrapers, and filling Detroit Center Square with late day orange light and excitement! People with red 'Global Warming Ain't Cool' bags circulate, with the crowd growing by the minute. All the Autobots arrived there, transformed into the robot mode.  
"Veeka, what the activity that held here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"One 'unplugged' concert...for Earth Hour," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Nabilla, do you have any suitable place to held that moment? There lots of crowds that make us sick," sighed Fatin.  
"Just more 30 minutes...it will end after this.."  
"Veeka, I guess this concert is very happening even it is 'unplugged'," said Sari, took out my acustic guitar from my bag and ran to the stage.  
"Yeah...absence of electricity is not an obstacle for entertaining,"  
At the same time, Sari did a soundcheck earlier, to the delight of her screaming fans.  
"We love you!" a young person yelled. And through my thick winter hat, I'm pretty sure I heard Sari say, "Thanks, I love you too."  
VeekaIzhanez thought, **No wonder she has so many admirers, filling the square to see her special Earth Hour acoustic performance.  
She has a great personality, and we're thankful that she is giving her time to this great cause.  
**Not only will Sari sing about turning out the lights tonight, but Bumblebee, Jazz and the jet-twins will also lend their talents to the free celebration tonight with their breakdance. No doubt the screaming fans will number in the thousands, as we watch the skyscrapers and the landmarks of Detroit go dark for Earth Hour.  
Those well known 'friends' were here tonight - Fakhri, Cassian, Nadia and Tasha. Fakhri attractted many cameras but the other got the hugs. In addition to my friends mentioned in the last entry I brought entertained by fantastic up and comers like Amri, Solehah, Fatin, Pat, Amy and VeekaIzhanez myself. People of all ages were here to enjoy the event. No doubt all of us wondered what the skyline will look like. Optimus Prime kicked off the event and the sun is almost gone. The sky above us was still blue but the western faces of the skyscrapers were pink with fading light.  
I'm still thinking of something...

**_If you are in the neighbourhood there is still time to join us. If you are further away you can also join us at home because this is the night for everybody around the world to take part in for a cause that affects us all. As my friends takes the stage he reminds us, "It isn't impossible, it is double if we all work together."_**

**_That's it for now…_**

My flashbacks was start in my mind. The sun was bright and shining in Kuala Lumpur, and the first of the spring birds were singing. Dusk was still a few hours away, but when the stars were out, the lights will went out too, and the birds will be a little bit safer than usual.  
Suddenly....

When Bumblebee and the jet-twins were in breakdance, Prowl pushed the bee accidently thus both of them fell down into the swimming pool nearby. That scene make a big splash of water thus make all candles off as it was wet. All humans there shocked and lived in darkness.  
I walked over them with the help of my torchlight.  
"_Astagfirullahalazim_, Bumblebee! Why are you make a big fuss over here? Look, you've ruined our best moment of Earth Hour!" scolded VeekaIzhanez.  
"But..Prowl pushed me," said Bumblebee.  
"Don't trying to blame anybody here," said Prowl.  
"But you pushed me and Veeka, you don't told us that..."  
Then, Bumblebee pulled my hand thus I also fell down into that pool. I struggled in the surface of water as I can't swim and Optimus Prime layed his hand to me and took me up, following with Bumblebee and Prowl.  
"Both of you should be shame of this! Look at Veeka, she wants to tell us of Earth Hour but you've just hurted her!" said Optimus Prime.  
"But, bossbot..." said Bumblebee.  
"No buts. Both of you, go after Veeka and her friends. We have more thing that we need to do,"  
Then, both of that bots were run after all humans and apologized for that incident. I forgived them with one condition...  
"We need to move out from here. I can't take of this..." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka, Earth Hour is a very special moment for us. We need to keep it until it over," said Amy.  
"Yeah, last year, we only celebrated Earth Hour alone. Now, we celebrated it altogether," persuaded Cassian.  
That sentences make me feel happy. "Okay....We continue this programme...until it over for more 20 minutes," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Earth Hour, here we come!" screamed the jet-twins happily.  
"Let's get started!"

* * *

We're return to the Autobot base as we had something that we want to do for. While they're waiting for me to get my book, Sari brought us one booklet and one robot, it shaped like a projector and it battery-functioned for showing the video clips. After I took out my book from my bag, Sari activated that projector. All of us were sitting at the provided seat. That projector was start talking.

**_Earth Hour is a call to action on climate change, but the benefits go beyond sending a message. When cities across the world go dark tonight at 8.30pm, the world will know that humans care, and are ready to take action to reduce our dangerous contribution to greenhouse gas pollution. But the reduced light pollution will also make the migration routes safer for birds trekking home over our urban islands on the boreal. It will also be something special for those of us living in cities- we'll actually see the night sky filled with stars, rather than orange haze._**

Sari paused that projector for a while, then all of us were ready for me to tell them one stories of Earth Hour.  
"I was in Taiping, Perak, Malaysia when the May 2008 blackout happened, with my friends from around Malaysia crowded around a television as red graphics covered much of the Eastern seaboard, and the news announcers urgently named our cities. We were all worried that something terrible happened, but when we finally called home we heard only positive tales about our families and neighbors enjoying the dark nights, realizing it is possible to live without power," said VekaIzhanez.  
"Earth Hour looks very coo, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"Yeah, Jazz. Earth Hour is very different: it's no accident, and it's no light matter. Over the past several years, consciousness of the climate crisis has risen, and not since the rush to deal with the ozone hole and acid rain has the environment been so prominent in the public mind. So tonight, we seize the moment, and turn out the lights by choice, because we can. And in doing so, we are taking the first step towards solving the climate crisis, again, because we can," said Fakhri.  
Then, the projector is started again....

**_"Soon Detroit Center Square will be filled with people, and the sun will be down for an unforgettable evening. Stay tuned for more, as the posting will continue through the excitement,"_**

**_Keep in mind that light from store windows that might normally carry over to the street may not be there to help keep you safe. Keep a lookout for cars and bicycles, but also use this opportunity to express your style._**

"Now, the projector is telling us of more thing of Earth Hour," said Sari.  
"I know that," said Bumblebee.

**_Here's a few ideas for you:_**

**_Dig in your closet for something shiny and perhaps a little "bling" to help you stand out in the dark. Whether you are spending Earth Hour in the clubs or on a stroll around the block you definitely want to think safety. Wearing reflective type clothing definitely keeps you more visible. Find glow-in-the-dark stickers as an accessory for your outfit. I recommend sticking them to white or light clothing. This might also help you catch someone's eye and be the start of a new business for you. If you are staying home, have fun by making glow-in-the-dark pillow cases and then having a night-time pillow fight. I used to have glow-in-the-dark sponge ball wars as a child. Is 7 minutes in the dark long enough?_**

"It seems we've done.." said Cassian, then Pat shut his mouth for more talk.

**_The Benefits:_**

**_Heavenly energy savings. In 2008, just one city's (Detroit) hour-long participation helped reduce the amount of CO2 that 104 acres of trees suck up over the same period of time. Making it last. Earth Hour organizers are also raising awareness by promoting energy-efficient lighting. Fun in the dark, without being stuck in a closet. Get together with friends, and make a night of it._**

"Does this programme is for all creatures," asked Bulkhead.  
"Of course for all of us. If don't, I not take all of you to celebrated Earth Hour, okay?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka is right, Bulkhead," said Optimus Prime.

**_Personally Speaking:_**

**_We're armed and ready for tonight with beeswax candles and make-out partners._**

"Beeswax candles?" Bumblebee felt shocked, and he strached his head but suddenly he kissed Prowl and he ran away from him. The ninja-bot ran after him , but...he knocked the wall thus he fainted. All of us were laughing them.

**_Wanna Try:_**

**_Turn 'em off at 8:30 pm your local time, Mar. 28 . pledge to turn off your lights , and get Earth Hour updates and tips._**

"Okay...we've done it, right? So, we need more activities for this moment. That's all," said Amri.

**_The Bite:_**

**_Only if you're an awkward, slobbery teenager. Instead, get lucky for a full hour tomorrow starting at 8:30 pm. Join millions of people around the planet supporting a cause even greater than a teen's first kiss: stopping global warming._**

All of us were laughing again. That reminded me of one moment when we were in one room for Earth Hour last year. We just not stayed in darkness, but we accidently kissed 'our friend' as we didn't bring anything such as torchlight there.  
"Veeka, what are you giggled about?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing, Sari.." said VeekaIzhanez, tried to stop laughing. "But it's funny!"  
"That's not funny!"

**_On March 28th, 2007, in earth, 2.2 billions humans made a statement when they switched off their lights for just an hour. What did they achieve? A whole new perspective on how much energy is being wasted everyday by billions of people worldwide. In 2008, a few other countries pledged their stand on reducing energy with 371 cities and 50 million people took part and took a stand on this matter._**

**_This month, on March 28th 2009, we humans, together with Transformers are joining them to tell the world that we care about the environment. By switching off the lights for just one hour, you can make a difference and show that you care about the recent climate change. This is not a protest, not to worry, because we are just switching off to raise awareness._**

**_By switching off, you get to reduce your energy and thus making sure that the future generation have a chance to experience the world like we do.  
Main Mission: Raising awareness to reduce Global Warming._**

"The Malaysians has to take a pledge to switch off their lights. A few companies have made their pledge to switch off their lights. There will be the Genting Group, Digi, Media Prima and many others who have made a pledge to switch off their lights. So on March 28th, at 830pm, if we look up the sky, we cannot see lights on KL tower, Mid Valley, Sunway Pyramid and a few other corporate companies. We will not also see the Genting logo. How awesome is that? Everyone taking a stand. Even 8tv is taking part and we are not showing any TV transmission from 830pm - 930pm," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"You think the Malaysian like us don't like the nature?" asked Fakhri.  
"We doesn't mean like that ..but..." said Sari, then she muted.  
"But what?" asked Tasha.  
"You're not too awesome like us,"  
"If you say like that...we already know of that!" sighed all of us.  
"But..."

**_Turn off all non-essential lights. If you're at home, off all the lights for just an hour. Play hide and seek, have a BBQ dinner outside the house, have a campfire, take a night walk outside, go drinking with buddies in the dark(could be fun!). Be creative, just turn off the lights for an hour. You could also all go to a friends house and stay there so that you can reduce energy. Come to think about it, it is not that long, just an hour._**

"Other than that, we can also join KLites to celebrate Earth Hour at Capsquare. There will be a whole day event from 10am to 10pm with Eco Bazaars, performances and a charity walk organized by Capsquare. Joining fees would be RM10 and we would get a T shirt and an eco-friendly bag," said Fatin.  
"So, why are we can't go there? It will be interesting," asked Bumblebee.  
"Sorry, I guess that..."

Finally, the lights were switch on. The Earth Hour moment was finish, it's over! **_Oh, mean!_**

* * *

"All these, just for an hour?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Not really. Earth hour is just an exercise for everyone to realize that one by one, we can make a difference. We should not just rely on the authorities to save the world, we too can make a difference." said Prowl.  
"Yeah, that programme is very benefitcal for everyone, for all organisms here..." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"But you have more thing that you want to share with us?" asked Optimus Prime.  
I opened my book once again. and read it...

**_Some tips:_**

**_Each day, off all non-essential lights. Like for example, if your house have ample of windows, open the curtains and let natural light come in during the day. Like that, we can save the energy from the light. I'm sure everyone of you go on unlimited broadband and we do switch on the computer on a daily basis. Some even leave it on at nights and during times when they are not using it (I am guilty of this!). Try to slowly weane off this habit by switching off the computer at night. I mean, no one's using it anyway. If anyone wants to contact you, they can leave an email or send you an offline message. If you're on a laptop, try to use the battery first and only charge it when necessary. Try not to leave the adaptor on the laptop for a long time. This could spoil your laptop and also you could save energy._**

"Okay, can I get some rest? I'm looked like a host of the programme!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
Then, Sari walked over all Malaysian humans, included me, she asked us for closing our eyes, we didn't know why. When we're opened our eyes...  
"Sari, what does it mean?" asked Solehah, she looked after the bangle on her wrist.  
"Actually, I created that bangle myself. I'm sure you love it," said Sari.  
"Thanks, maybe this is your appreciatement to us for celebrating Earth Hour, right? As it is naturally-materialled,"  
"No, but I'm proud for having a new friends like you,"  
That sentences make us blushed.

Then, the projector-bot (as I mentioned) moved toward us, now with more talking...

**_80 countries, 1429 cities, 5085 organizations and 16995 businesses have pledged turn their lights off on 28th March 2009 for 1 hour from 8.30pm till 9.30pm in support of earth hour 2009. That's the current global support Earth Hour 2009 has received so far. The global goal is to reach 1 billion participants….._**

**_Earth Hour is back this year. It is getting bigger. Well, for those of you who are hearing it for the first time, let me give you a short history on how Earth Hour came about and how the people from all over the world are contributing to it._**

**_In 2007, world decided organized a campaign against global warming. Their campaign was that all the people living around the world, inclusive of the corporate sector, switch off all lights for an hour in show of support in the fight against global warming. This was the starting point of Earth Hour and they had decided that it would be helpful during the Global Climate Change Conference in 2009. The event managed to reduce electricity consumption during the hour by 10.2 per cent, and nearly 2.5 million people (57 per cent of Sydney's population) are believed to have participated._**

**_This campaign did not end there. In 2008, the response and support from people all around the world grew. People from Canada, Japan, Switzerland, America and many more countries participated in this global event. It created awareness in people. We knew that an individual can make a difference when combined with million other individuals around the world who have similar concerns over the climate change._**

**_So, once again, Earth Hour 2009 is being held on the 28th of March. Many fortune 500 companies, big firms and associations are participating. Schools are encouraged to expose their students to Earth Hour and create the awareness in them. Please do ensure that all lights are switched off on that particular day from 8.30 p.m. to 9.30 p.m. This year, the goal is to have 1 billion people to switch off their lights. So, please do not hesitate to be part of this historical event. I am sure Mother Nature would accept your token of appreciation!!!!_**

"Enough, projector! I think we need to continue the Earth Hour. Even it's over, but we're enjoyed of it, right?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Yeah, it's interesting. Can we start it now?' asked Bumblebee.  
"Nabilla, I think it's too enough," whispered Nadia.  
"It's not enough yet. We need to celebrated it.." said VeekaIzhanez.

Then, the light were switch off again...and our moment starts once again.

The End

Moral Value: Appeciate the nature. Yeah, the Earth that God given to us, that's only one...only one....

**A/N:If you have any cool moments during last Earth Hour share with us. We'll credit your name of course.**


End file.
